elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Soul Gem (Oblivion)
– (Empty) – (Petty) – (Lesser) – (Common) – (Greater) – (Grand) }} A Grand Soul Gem is a miscellaneous item in . Properties Soul gems are used for harvesting the souls of nonsentient creatures and then binding them into the gem. This bound soul can then be used for enchanting weapons and armor, or other purposes of the arcane. The grand soul gem is the largest soul gem, and can carry any size of white soul. When filled with the best applicable soul, their capacity utilized in enchanting is 1600. Soul strength is based in part on level; monster level 18 is required for souls to be Grand. Locations Soul gems are purchasable from most alchemical and magical merchants. They can also be looted from mages and necromancers. Static locations Grand soul gems can always be found in the following places: *Chorrol Mages Guild Hall – Two are located in a display case on the main floor (Very Hard lock). There are also three more in another display case. When the Hero first enters, they are through a door to the left. (Some are not empty in the PS3 GOTY version) *Arcane University – One can be found in a display case (Very Hard lock) next to a couple of other Grand Soul Gems (which are not empty). The Hero may also find three more in the Arch Mage Lobby. Another can be found in a display case (Very Hard Lock) in the Arcane University Mage's Quarters. Another one may be found on a desk on the second floor of the enchanting building. (Not empty in the PS3 version) *Drakelowe – Located in the basement (accessed through trapdoor in the fireplace). (Not empty in the PS3 version) *Crayfish Cave – Down the Corbolo river to the south-southeast. Three are located in various areas inside the cave. *Nornal ruin – Directly west of Drakelowe. On the map it is just left of the capital "N" where it says "The Nibenay Basin." *Squandered Mine – Northeast of Drakelowe. Located behind a secret door on the bottom level, guarded by an undead creature. *Swampy Cave – Swampy Cave Dry Rock Run specifically, just head south a bit from SC to find this entrance. The gem is located in one of the chests in the large room where there are two swamp trolls. (Not empty in the PS3 and 360 versions) (Not present in the PC version) Common locations These are easily located sources, but may not always have a grand soul gem available: *Buy from Aurelinwae or Calindil in the Mystic Emporium, Imperial City Market District. *Most Mages Guild Halls will have at least one grand soul gem for sale. **These may also be pickpocketed from the merchant. *4 gems can be obtained via the quest "Sins of the Father," but they are not empty. Appearances * * * * Grand Souls Lesser souls than these will not completely fill a Grand Soul Gem. Grand Souls are tied very closely to player level in Oblivion; as opposed to Morrowind, where all that was required was the ability to kill a dangerous high level creature, most of these cannot even be found in game until the player is level 18. All of these are level 18 and above; all but one are Leveled Creatures. Simply being character level 18 is not enough, however, as Leveled creatures all have an adjustment to their level; most will be one level or more lower level than the player. Those leveled to 18 and above will of course increase rapidly in frequency at player level 19, and almost all will be 18 or over by level 22. Many only appear during certain quests. The plural form (Liches as opposed to Lich) is used to indicate a significant number; the others are unique individuals or in short supply. Category:Oblivion: Miscellaneous Items Category:Enchanting